Different
by TheKingdomofWaffles
Summary: They had been on dates before, so why was this one so different?


A/N: This is my first stab at a Psych fanfic, so do enjoy. :) Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flaming unless you want to be flamed right back. Also, good karma comes to all who review!

They had been on dates before.

Hundreds of them, actually, from watching movie rentals in the Psych headquarters with Gus trying not to be too much of a third wheel, to long sunset walks along the pier. Juliet always had a little bit of a nervous feeling before them, but how could she not, with the way her heart skipped a beat every time Shawn looked at her, or how electricity coursed through her every time they touched?

Tonight was different. This morning Shawn had left a note on her desk that read _Dinner reservations at seven. Pick you up a 6:30? PS. Wear something nice._ She caught him staring at her from across the room while she read, so he gave her that boyish sideways smile that he knew made her melt.

Juliet was certain that her sense of anxiety had a lot to do with the fact that whenever she would walk into a room, Shawn and Gus would clam up and Gus would start talking about random pharmaceutical drugs. Whenever a receipt would fall out of his pocket, he would freak out and shove it back in. She knew something _had_ to be up.

That left her here, in her bedroom, pulling dress after dress after dress out of her closet, trying to find one that would be perfect.

None of the of the ones she picked out were good enough. He'd seen them all. She wanted something new, something that would blow his socks off. She briefly considered going out and buying a new one, but she was quick to dismiss that idea. Then it hit her. There was an old costume from a high school play squirreled away somewhere in the attic. Thankfully she'd always been deft with a sewing machine, because with a pair of scissors and some hemming, it would be perfect.

Shawn walked up Juliet's walkway with a growing sense of nervousness. He knew this was going to be hard, he just didn't anticipate his extreme level of nervousness. He tried to calm his nerves and walked on the door. Wow, Shawn thought, this is going to be impossible.

"Wow, Jules, you- you look amazing," he stuttered. Shawn Spencer _never_ stuttered.

Juliet was wearing a red sleeveless dress that was a deep v-neck, but not so much that it was slutty, and had an empire waist. She was also wearing black pumps that closed the height gap between them but didn't make her too tall.

She smiled slightly. "Thanks, Shawn. I'll just grab my bag and we can go." She grabbed her her black faux snakeskin clutch from the table next to the door and walked out with Shawn. He put his arm around her waist and led her towards Gus's borrowed car.

"Shawn? Can I ask you something?" Juliet asked nervously.

"Sure Jules, shoot."

"What's up with you? You've been acting really weird lately," she told him.

Shawn's eyebrows knitted together. "I'll tell you at dinner," he said, skirting around the subject.

Juliet sighed inaudibly.

"Don't worry, Jules, it'll be fine. Just try to forget about it and have a good time. I'll tell you, I promise."

"Okay, Shawn, but I don't think I'll be able to," she said doubtfully.

"Well, we're here," Shawn said, avoiding the subject again. He scrambled out of the car so he could get around to her side so he could open her door. She took his hand that he offered, although they both knew she didn't need it. Their hands remained interlocked all the way into the restaurant. When inside, Shawn told the maitre'd "Spencer, table for two." He led them to the table and gave them their menus.

When they were well into their entree, Juliet was tired of waiting. "Shawn, are you breaking up with me?"

Shawn looked up at her with a mouth full of shrimp and a startled expression. "What? No!" he exclaimed. "Wow, I must be really bad at this.

She gave him a puzzled look as he took both of her hands over the table. "Juliet o'Hara," he began,"I have been in love with you since the day I met you. I love you more than life itself. I would take a bullet for you, and a hundred more. I would walk a thousand miles just to see you for one minute, and, possibly the most shocking of all, I would give up every pineapple in the world for you, but thankfully I don't have to. The point is, Jules, will you make me the happiest man alive, dead or in between-

" he paused to drop to his knee and pull a black velvety box from his pocket. Juliet gasped. "and marry me?"

Tears has welled in her eyes when Shawn began his speech, but now they were streaming down her face. "Oh, Shawn," she sighed.

"Is that a no?" he asked with a dejected look on his face.

Juliet smiled through her tears. "No," she began, "it's an absolutely."

All the people who they hadn't realized were watching burst into cheers as Shawn picked up her and spun her around. They stayed in their tight embrace until Juliet pulled back.

"What is it?" Shawn asked her, quizzically. "Second thoughts already?"

"No, it's just that there's one small problem..." Shawn waited for her to continue. "How do we tell the chief?"

A/N: The button is your friend! Don't be afraid to press it!


End file.
